


Sooner or Later

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is pretty sure that with Evan visiting for the summer and he and Blaine hitting it off right away that he is getting ready for the worst summer of his life. AU where Sam actually has a twin named Evan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt over on [blamprompts](http://blamprompts.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for this prompt:  
> Sam's openly gay twin brother comes to visit. All seems to be going good, everyone seems to like Evan. Evan seems to only have eyes for only one of Sam's friends. What does Sam do when Evan tries to get close with Blaine?
> 
> Not sure if it's what OP wanted, but here it is!

The thing with having a twin that lived far away was that he never had anyone to compare himself to. Evan was in England, he was in Ohio, and it didn't matter that Evan had not only aced his SAT scores but had also aced his A levels ("I just don't know if I want to go to uni here in England or go back to the states, so I figured I might as well make sure I have all my bases covered"), was acing all of his classes, and had absolutely no problems in his love life. 

Nope, none of that mattered because Evan was in England and Sam was in Ohio so he never had to see the actual proof that Evan was so much smarter and smoother than he was. Yeah, he had to put up with it whenever he went to visit him over the summers, but still. Two months a year of watching Evan make out with every hot guy in sight while he awkwardly stared at their sisters or best friends in hopes of magically gaining Evan's moves before some other guy picked them up instead (spoiler alert: another guy always came and picked them up instead) was much better than having to put up with it for 365 a year. 

Did it suck sometimes to not hang out with his brother all the time? Yeah, of course it did. Evan was his brother after all. But still, it was nice to not have someone he compared himself to all the time. He'd seen how it affected Blaine when he compared himself to Cooper and even though he missed his brother sometimes, he had to admit that most of the time not seeing him face to face was pretty great. 

Not that he ever told anyone else that. 

But the thing with not having someone to compare yourself to all the time was that as soon as he and Evan were reunited it was like all the competitiveness they weren't allowed to indulge in all year round came out, and it came out fiercely. Sam could still remember his failed attempts at flirting with a guy that Evan had been going after in hopes of just finally being better at something that his brother was. Of course as soon as Evan had shown up the guy had breathed a sigh of relief and they got right to making out, so obviously that hadn't been very successful. 

Still, Sam loved his brother, no matter how much better than him he was at, like, everything, and when Evan sent him an email letting him know that he was planning on spending the summer in Ohio instead of Sam going to England he was incredibly happy. 

Was, being the key word. 

At first everything went great. Sam hosted a New Directions party to introduce Evan to all his friends. Everyone loved him, as was to be expected because, well, Evan was good at everything and that included making friends. Tina had instantly fallen in love with his accent and the sweater draped over his shoulders, putting her number in his cell phone and insisting that they go shopping. Sam had quietly warned Evan that Tina had a bad habit of falling for gay guys, but Evan just waved him away saying that she was great. Brittany had been really confused and spent most of the evening calling Evan "Smart Sam" which sort of hurt, but not as much as it would have if he and Brittany had still been dating. At one point she tried to kiss Evan but he had kindly told her that he didn't play for her team to which she shrugged and flounced off. 

Artie insisted that Evan and Sam play twins in a short he wanted to make over the summer, Marley swooned when Evan complimented her Walmart t-shirt and he even managed to win over Kitty and Unique, thought Sam wasn't exactly sure how that worked out. So yeah, everything was awesome, everybody loved his brother and Sam was pretty sure that he was geared up to have an awesome (if not extremely competitive) summer. 

And then Blaine had walked in. That's where the "was" kicked in. 

Evan had zeroed in on him, a glint in his eye that Sam instantly recognized and left Ryder and Jake mid-conversation to greet the newcomer. Sam watched in horror as Evan smoothly introduced himself and Blaine flushed an attractive pink, ducked his head, and introduced himself as well. As they interacted, Sam practically saw his entire summer falling apart before it had even started. Because it was one thing for Evan to make out with random guys back in England. It was another thing entirely for him to put the moves on Sam's best friend. 

The rest of the party was spent with Evan and Blaine chatting quietly in a far corner, Evan almost always touching Blaine somewhere (first it was his elbow, then it was his shoulder, then it was his waist and then it was his face under the pretence of brushing an eyelash off his cheekbone and seriously who even did that) and Blaine watching him with ever growing adoration in his eyes. Artie asked him if he wanted to join him for some Black Ops but Sam had declined in favor of watching his brother and best friend interact. 

The more he watched the worse it got. At first it was just those stupid touches, but then Evan was leaning in closer and Blaine was leaning in closer and they were laughing and Blaine was blushing and then Evan let Blaine try on his glasses and Sam really needed to get some fresh air. 

Outside he tried to think things over clearly. Blaine was an eighteen year old boy with a good head on his shoulders. He would probably see right through Evan's flirtatious ways and that would be that. No harm done. He knew Blaine wasn't someone who just threw himself at the first available guy, so it wasn't like he and Evan would be making out on Sam's bed any time soon. He nodded, even though he knew he was just kidding himself, and then headed back into the party only to turn on his heel and march straight back out. 

So Blaine and Evan were exchanging phone numbers. That was no big deal. People exchanged phone numbers all the time. Hell, Evan and Tina had exchanged phone numbers. Whatever, it was fine, it didn't matter, it didn't mean anything. 

Tina joined him after a while and they spent most of the night talking about how crazy it was that they had graduated and that they wouldn't be together next year. Tina made him promise to hang out with her this summer and Sam agreed, even though he thought it was stupid that she made him promise in the first place. Weren't they planning on hanging out anyway? Either way it gave him a good excuse to stop thinking about the fact that Evan and Blaine could very well be making out inside of his house by now. 

Then Tina brought up Evan and Blaine and yeah, so much for a good excuse to stop thinking about them. She thought they were cute, thought it was sweet that Blaine would get a chance at a summer romance, that he deserved to be happy after everything that had happened with Kurt and her and Sam. Sam wanted to scream that he wouldn't be happy with Evan, even though he didn't really know if that was true or not. Or he did know. He wasn't even sure anymore. 

Eventually the party winded down and only Tina, Blaine, Artie, Sam and Evan were left. Tina and Artie were playing Black Ops while Evan went to set up the sleeping bags and Blaine finally decided to deign Sam important enough for a bit of his time. Of course all he seemed to be able to talk about was Evan and his English accent and how amazing it was that he had taken both the SAT's _and_ the A Levels and somehow managed to do amazing on both of them. Gosh, wasn't Evan just the greatest?

No. The answer to that was no. 

Now, Sam had never really been good at strategy and thinking ahead, but he definitely tried when Evan started setting up the sleeping bags. He knew that Tina would probably want to be somewhere near Blaine and Evan, and Artie wouldn't really care, so Sam just had to make sure that he managed to go between Blaine and Artie so then Tina could sleep between Evan and Blaine, therefore thwarting any possibilities of midnight make outs for the two boys. Easy, peezie, lemon squeezie. 

Well, it seemed easy in theory. But then Artie decided that he wanted to sleep next to Tina for whatever reason and that just screwed everything up. In the end they ended up in a pentagon with Blaine between Sam and Evan, Tina beside Evan and Artie between Tina and Sam. 

Sam spent most of the night trying to gain Blaine's attention, but since he didn't really have anything to say it didn't work very well. Every now and then Blaine directed that soft smile at him, though; the one that he knew meant _you're an idiot but I still love you_ , so he definitely counted that as a victory. What wasn't a victory was when Evan suggested truth or dare and he dared Blaine to go out on a date with him sometime next week. Definitely not a victory. 

Things wound down after that, Sam's dad coming down to ask them all to keep it down please after which they all tapered off to sleep. Not Sam though. Sam stayed awake longer than anyone because Blaine and Evan were still awake and he needed to make sure no making out was going on. 

Due to his late night of spying on his twin and best friend he was the last to wake up in the morning, meaning that by the time he woke up Artie and Tina had already left and Blaine and Evan were playing footsie at the kitchen counter while Evan made pancakes. In a desperate attempt to grab his friends attention, Sam totally inconspicuously sat himself between Evan and Blaine on the counter, turned his back on his brother, and started to ask Blaine questions he already knew the answer for about NYADA. 

Unfortunately this didn't help much seeing as Evan apparently had gotten accepted into NYADA and that led to Blaine and Evan exchanging audition horror stories and Blaine telling Evan about the few times he'd been to New York and how amazing it was. Sam just sort of sat there and watched as Evan didn't even burn a single pancake. 

Infuriating. That was the word he was looking for. His brother was infuriating. 

It didn't help that he spent the next couple of days talking about how amazing Blaine was and how great it was that he had agreed to go on a date with him even though he totally didn't because Evan _dared_ him to and that just didn't count. Sam drew the line when Evan asked him what sort of clothes he should wear, claiming he didn't want it to look like he was expecting something, but to make it obvious that if something happened he wouldn't be opposed. 

Sam could not for the life of him remember having such an intense fight with Evan, ever. First it was Sam yelling at him for trying to hook up with his best friend which totally went against every bro code ever written. Then it was Evan telling Sam in a very pointed voice that just because he and Brittany had broken up didn't mean that he and Blaine weren't allowed to have fun. Then it was Sam telling Evan to fuck off because he was just really tired of his brother being better at everything, even if he didn't have to see it every day. Then Evan started going on about how Sam was just jealous because even his best friend liked him better. If their dad hadn't been there in time to stop him, Sam would have probably punched that stupid smug smirk off of his stupid brother's face. 

He spent the evening at Tina's house, much to her parents chagrin, whining about how dumb Evan was and how great the summer was supposed to be before he just went and ruined it all. Tina calmly told him that they were only a few days into the summer, how was it even possible that Evan had ruined it already? and Sam just told her that it was possible because he had. 

(When Tina asked if his totally irrational freak out had anything to do with Blaine and Evan's date he shook his head. He knew she didn't believe him, and that was fine, but at least it made her stop talking about it).

Before they went to sleep Tina's phone rang and she excused herself for a moment to answer it. Without really thinking Sam followed her, listening to her whispering quietly into the phone. It didn't take long for him to discover that she was talking to Blaine, and it took even less time to figure out that Sam himself was the topic of conversation. He couldn't hear what Blaine was saying, but he could hear Tina and what he heard was... strange. 

She asked Blaine what it was about Evan that he liked. Sam really wished he could have heard the answer so that he could become better at... whatever it was about Evan that Blaine liked. Then Tina asked what it was about Sam that Blaine liked, which was followed by a much longer silence on Tina's part than when Blaine was talking about Evan. He wanted to think the best, really he did, but it was hard when all he could picture was Blaine sitting in his room, thinking quietly and trying to figure out one single thing that he liked about Sam. He wasn't exactly thinking positive thoughts, but those were just the thoughts in his head. 

Tina let out a loud sigh and told Blaine that he couldn't just date Evan because of Sam, which didn't make any sense to Sam. She continued to talk to Blaine about how much closer he and Sam were, and how their friendship was obviously so important to both of them. She also mentioned that Sam was freaking out about Blaine and Evan going on a date which was stupid because Sam had never even said that. 

When another silence fell, Sam decided that he was too tired to try and be positive about the situation, so he quietly slipped back to the living room and made sure to pretend he had fallen asleep while Tina was gone.

The next day he went back home and found Blaine sitting on his doorstep asking to hang out. They spent the entire day together, first at the mall, then at the park, and then at the Lima Bean. It was perfect and Evan wasn't mentioned even once. They just talked about their plans for the future and how they would both be in New York soon. Blaine talked a bit about how Kurt was going to help them find an apartment (one that might very possibly be the one he was currently living in seeing as Adam had asked him to move in and he was very seriously thinking of saying yes) and Sam talked about how thankful he was that Blaine pushed him to apply to all of those schools. 

It was only when they reached Sam's house that Evan finally came up. Blaine just wanted to make sure that Sam wasn't upset about him going on a date with his brother. He was. He so, so was. But despite the fact that he really didn't want Blaine and Evan going on a date he couldn't deny how happy Blaine had looked when he and Evan had been talking the other night so he told him that no, he wasn't upset and that he hoped they had a really good time together. 

Evan was waiting for him in his room, an apology on his tongue, but Sam beat him to it. He told Evan that he should go out with whoever he wanted, that Sam had no control over Blaine or Evan, and that yeah, he had been jealous that Blaine was so taken with Evan but wasn't that normal? 

Evan then asked that stupid question that Sam had been asking himself for a long time, which Sam replied by shaking his head. It was a lie, it had been a lie since Blaine asked him the same thing earlier in the year, but that didn't matter. Blaine and Evan liked each other, they were going on a date, and Sam couldn't really do anything to stop that. 

Artie called him that night asking when he and Evan would be available to film that short. Sam said he didn't know but that he'd get back to him. He was pretty sure he wouldn't and that eventually Artie would change the script so that it just included Evan, but he didn't even care at that point. 

The day of Evan and Blaine's date Sam sat in front of the TV with his dad all day and complained about how life never went the way he wanted it to. His dad asked him if it had something to do with Blaine which made Sam roll his eyes and ask why everyone thought his foul mood had something to do with Blaine. His dad shrugged and told him that everyone asked because he was very obviously in love with Blaine but he'd lost his chance and now he had to watch his brother, who had always been more open about his emotions than Blaine was, date the guy he wanted to date. 

Sam scoffed and told his dad that he was crazy even though his words hit a little too close to home for comfort. 

After another hour of watching horrible reality television his dad whacked him on the side and shooed him out the door with the instructions to go get his man. He didn't want to, he didn't know why he didn't want to he just didn't, but he did it anyway. 

He remembered how Blaine had always gushed about when Kurt would drop him off at his house and kiss him goodnight, so he hopped in his car and drove to Blaine's house without any clue of what he was doing other than his father's vague instruction of _get your man_. He still didn't want to, and he still didn't know why he didn't want to, but he still kept driving, _Heroes_ by David Bowie playing loudly on the stereo and thoughts of the real reason why it bothered him so much that Evan and Blaine were on this date and had spent so much time together floating through his head. 

They were thoughts he always tried to ignore, thoughts that scared him but that he just couldn't push away any longer. At least not with freaking Evan around. 

When he parked his car in Blaine's driveway he almost started the engine back up and reversed right back out. 

Standing in front of Blaine's door were Blaine and Evan, and what they were doing was something that Sam would probably never forget for the rest of his life. Not because it was so shocking to see his brother kissing someone, he had seen that far too many times to count, but because it was _Blaine_ his brother was kissing. It felt like he was watching himself in another life, a life where he had the courage to be with Blaine the way he knew Blaine wanted to be with him, where he didn't hide himself away and let people like Evan take over, didn't let people like Evan walk all over him and just be better. 

That could be his life though, and with that in mind he didn't reverse the car. Instead he got out and slammed the door loud enough for both Evan and Blaine to hear. He didn't stop when Blaine confusedly called out to him, didn't stop when Evan glared at him and asked what he was doing, his jaw clenched and his hand still resting possessively over Blaine's ass. 

No, he didn't stop. He walked right up to them and kissed Blaine square on the mouth, just like he'd been dreaming of doing for so long.

When they finished kissing (it took a while, he'd been waiting for this kiss for quite some time and he was really enjoying finally having his lips on Blaine's) and Sam had officially licked the taste of Evan right out of Blaine's mouth he told him everything. Told him about how he'd lied when Blaine asked if he had feelings for him, how he'd lied when Evan asked if he had feelings for him, how he lied and lied but he didn't want to lie anymore. Told him he knew it might be too late but he really, really hoped it wasn't. 

Blaine glanced between Sam and Evan, obvious conflict in his eyes before quietly apologizing to Evan and linking his fingers gently with Sam's. 

Evan just shrugged and rolled his eyes, saying that it was about damn time (although he did admit to Sam later that he wished Sam had gotten his head out of his ass _after_ he'd made out with Blaine for a little while longer) and then hopped in Sam's car and drove away, waving goodbye to them as he went. 

Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad summer after all. 


End file.
